


How to Start a Campfire

by Reader4ever1



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfire kisses, Established Relationship, Flustered Nico when PDA happens, M/M, Super brief but fluffy, The Hidden Oracle spoilers, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4ever1/pseuds/Reader4ever1
Summary: Nico and Will start the Campfire after Apollo becomes mortal. Based on the last chapter of The Hidden Oracle. Spoilers for The Hidden Oracle.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 70





	How to Start a Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account but I wanted to share! 
> 
> A Solangelo drabble based on the very end of The Hidden Oracle when Will says that he and Nico got a campfire going and they walk off to do sing-a-longs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico struggled with the firewood in his arms. “Um… do you even know how to start the Campfire?”

Will scratched his head. “Uh… It’s supposed to reflect the emotions of the campers, but…” He gestured to the smoldering ashes and embers. It was only strong enough to illuminate their feet with a soft orange glow.

Nico put the wood in the hearth. “Well, there are plenty of emotions running tonight. The dining pavilion got destroyed, your dad got turned mortal, Leo came back with Calypso and they weren’t at each other's throats… Not to mention the good swing I had at him earlier.” He still wasn’t completely satisfied with the Son of Hephaestus’ punishment, but he knew that the second Hazel caught sight of him- man, he would pay good money to see that. “You would think there’d be a few flames. At least.”

“Maybe, since it’s just the two of us in here, the feeling isn’t as powerful as it should be.” Will scanned the dark amphitheater. “Maybe we need to try something else.”

“I don’t know what else we would try. I mean, if you have any ideas, then…” He looked up and met Will’s eyes. He could tell exactly what he was thinking. “Oh, Will, no. I mean yes, technically, that could work, but let’s think about this for a minute.” The embers started glowing brighter.

“Oh, be quiet. It’s not like you completely disagree with me so…” He was an inch away. “Think happy thoughts.” He leaned forward and kissed him. 

The first time Will had kissed him, Nico didn’t think anything could be more wonderful. But every time he’d done it since then, more and more butterflies entered his stomach. The Campfire shot up in flames, and it only grew as Nico grabbed Will’s face and kissed him back.

Will pulled away smiling. “Well. That worked.” 

“Oh, shut up, Solace.”

Will laughed. “Na, seriously, I should get the others. You got the marshmallows covered?”

Nico summed femur bones out of the ground before grabbing marshmallows out of the bag and sticking them on the ends. “Go get your crazy father.” 

Will walked toward the other campfire that was lit on the central green, where picnic blankets were spread out on the ground. Nico smiled to himself. Trouble was stirring, and it sure wasn’t easy being a demigod, but it was small moments like that that made his life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was short but I wish we had this moment in the book. 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are appreciated!  
> ~Reader4ever1


End file.
